1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame for eyeglasses, more particularly to a foldable and adjustable eyeglass frame which can be conveniently stored and carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglass frame is comprised of a lens frame and a pair of elongated bows hinged to opposed endpieces provided on the lens frame. When folded, the frame is stored in a relatively thick casing which, oftentimes, is not convenient to carry.
Another disadvantage of conventional eyeglass frames is that the position of the elongated bows cannot be adjusted and maintained so as to achieve tight contact with the user's temples. Conventional eyeglass frames are thus unstable and can easily fall off the head of the user during use.